


Living Room Picnic (F4F)

by myauralfixation



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Body Appreciation, Breast Play, F/F, Kissing, L-Bombs, Partner Appreciation, Sickeningly Sweet, Vanilla, cunnilningus, finger-licking, loving, romantic, strawberries are sexy, who needs an anniversary?, wife/gfe, wining-dining-not-quite-69ing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myauralfixation/pseuds/myauralfixation
Summary: It's snowy and dismal outside and your hard-working GF is finally due for some rest and pampering. You decide to give her a cozy picnic inside and remember your first date.
Kudos: 2





	Living Room Picnic (F4F)

Living Room Picnic (F4F)  
[vanilla] [wife/GFE] [loving] [romantic] [sickeningly sweet] [who needs an anniversary?] [kissing] [licking fingers] [strawberries are sexy] [breast play] [body appreciation] [partner appreciation] [wining, dining, not quite 69-ing] [cunnilingus] [L-bombs]

It's snowy and dismal outside and your hard-working GF is finally due for some rest and pampering. You decide to give her a cozy picnic inside and remember your first date.

Possible effects: footsteps

Script intended freely for non-commercial use with no restrictions. Please notify me about any recordings posted outside Reddit and make sure to give proper credit. Material is not to be used for personal Patreons or monetized channels without permission. Want to record any of my scripts for that purpose or commission a new one? Look me up and let's talk.  
\----------------------  
Nothing here has to be strictly word for word. Feel free to change anything big or small, rephrase to fit the way you talk, ad-lib, make the tone as wholesome or dirty as you like... hell, keep one line and change everything else if you want. Moans, exclamations etc. are likewise arbitrary - improvise however you like. Go nuts. Do anything. Any coloring FX are optional.

*emphasis*  
(suggestions)  
[notes/possible FX]  
\----------------------------------------------  
[door opening & closing]

Mmmmmmm. Hey, baby. What took you so long? I had time to get all your bras in the wash and everything. (kiss) You're not supposed to stay in the bath that long without me. I was almost ready to get jealous... you weren't using the special bubble bath, were you? (pause) No, I know. Actually, it's all right if you were. It's not fair that you didn't even get a minute to spare last weekend. A nice hot soak is the *least* you deserve after working the last two weeks straight. I hope it really did you some good. (sigh) I'm sorry I can't give you another whole week off to rest and do that every night... but anyway. At least we've finally got a weekend to ourselves. That's a good start. Ready for dinner? (pause) Well then, come on. I've been dying for something to eat since you got home. (laugh) (kiss)

[footsteps / descending stairs]

How's this? You like? (pause) What do you mean? (pause) Well, what does it *look* like? I told you I was getting dinner ready. I just didn't say where. (giggle) What's wrong with a blanket on the floor? (pause) Yes. I know the living room isn't the usual spot for a picnic. (laugh) Ok, it's a long way from our first date in the park. That wasn't in the middle of a blizzard, for one thing. But! The beauty of *this* picnic is, we don't just have a cheap cooler of snacks and sandwiches. There's fresh risotto on the stove. I have a nice merlot chilling over there on the windowsill. No trees and no sunshine, but at least we won't be surrounded by screaming kids and eaten by bugs. And there just *might* be some of your favorite pie for dessert.

Yes, I know we talked about going back there on our anniversary... and yes, we still should. But you know, that's *months* away, and it's been so shitty out there all week, and I'm just about fed up with snow already, and we've both been running nonstop to work and all over the place and... everything. And most importantly, it doesn't need to be a particular day or anniversary to remind you I love you. So. Get over here and get comfortable, missy.

[footsteps, sitting down, shifting on blanket]

That's better. Just face away from the window. Forget how much it's snowing. It's nice and cozy in here with the fire going. You can just sit back against the couch, and I have another blanket to warm us up right here...

[rustling]

All right. Where do we start? Strawberries? (giggle) See, some things are still the same. I definitely remember we had some of those to snack on that day. But I didn't quite get to feed them to you like *this*... (pause) mmmmmm. Wait, you left a little juice on my finger there... (pause) (turned-on giggle) Mmm, yeah. You... oh, you have one for me? Ok. Don't mind if I do.

[biting]

Oh, did I get a little messy too? Clumsy me. You'd better help.

[finger-sucking sounds]

Mmmm. Thank you. (giggle) So did you actually think about this? That first afternoon when we were at the park, that is. Did you think about sharing the food like this? Serving each other?

[eating another one]

I mean... I did. Strawberries are sexy, right? (laugh) The whole time we were eating, I wanted to be the one putting things in your mouth. It felt like it would have been cute. I was just... well, I was too nervous at the time. I had no idea what you might have wanted... it's strange to think about now, huh? Want another? Open up... (pause) (happy laugh) Oh, I just love how you do that. (kiss) But you haven't had anything to drink yet. You finally have time to *really* relax now that you're out of work. What are you waiting for? Let me get those glasses. In fact... that fire's making me nice and toasty already. I think I'm getting a little hot for this shirt. Yes, it's your fault. (laugh) Why not get nice and comfortable too?

[quick rustling]

Whew. Too bad we couldn't hang out like *this* in the park, huh? I do love being out in the sun. Mmm, but this also feels really nice here... anyway. Merlot time. Here you go.

Oh my god. You remember how you brought that wine that first time, and I didn't even want to try it? (laugh) My taste has changed so much, hasn't it? Back then, if it wasn't beer, I had no idea what to do. Oh, and you had that awful cheap corner-store stuff too. How did we ever think that was so good? (laugh) I... (pause) no. Actually.. I didn't even think it *was* any good. Not at first. (pause) Really? You thought I was just acting silly and making funny faces? No, it was because I didn't like it at all. (chuckle) I got used to it, sure, but it took time. And fortunately we both ended up learning a thing or two about good taste eventually... (pause) Well... to be honest? I couldn't believe such a gorgeous girl actually wanted to hang out with me. So, well, I wanted to try and be a little... sophisticated. (laugh) (pause) Yes. I am dead serious. I thought you were way too classy for me. But I just, right away... I still knew I wanted to get closer to you. If you were into something, then I was at least going to give it a chance.

It's so weird to remember what things were like, isn't it? That was a whole different person you met back then. I mean, who knows, I might have developed some of those tastes on my own, some other way. But there are just so many things that are special... because we discovered them together. (laugh) Ok. I'm getting all cheesy now. I'm blaming the wine. Or better yet, I'll blame you. (laugh) You and your pretty face... (kiss) and your beautiful eyes... (kiss) and that super-hot body you're hiding under that oversized T-shirt... (kiss) (laugh) Heh. Sure, you say it's just for comfort, but you know that wet-hair-and-and-sweatpants look just drives me crazy. Mmmf! Come here.

[kissing with growing urgency]

Mmmm, yes. Ohhh, those hands. Hmmm. Funny. I thought I felt hot, but now I seem to be getting goosebumps... (laugh) Ohhhh. Mmmmm... well, ok, yes. Maybe I was trying to distract you. (shudder) I wanted to see what you'd choose, me or the strawberries... (laugh) oh! (gasp) Yes. Oh, that's good.

[improv some fondling, moaning/gasping etc]

Mmmmm, hey, two can play at that game. (laugh) Luckily you didn't need to put on a bra before coming down here. Then all I need to do is... mmmmmmm. Yes, let's get that out of the way.

[rustling]  
[more kissing]

Mmmmmmm... you know what? Suddenly I'm *really* hungry. Let's just get everything else out of the way while we're at it...

[rustling]

*Yes.* Good. You didn't really need those sweatpants for now anyway. Mmmm. Lie back there. (laugh) Yes, I know. Dinner's coming. I'm hungry too. I just need my appetizer beforehand. First, that neck...

[kissing]

...that throat... that chest... mmmm, those tasty nipples...

[kissing]

No, don't worry about me. It's my turn to take care of you. I want to do my best. You do so much.

[kissing & licking your way down]

You deserve it.

[kissing]

Mmmmmmm..... oh yes. Right there. Mfff. Now *this*... this is one taste I never had to get used to. I always loved it from the start. 

[alternate with kisses/licks, maybe some moans if you like]

This is better than the wine... (chuckle) yes, even the good stuff. Mmmmm. Good so far? (laugh) Well, you sound like it. I sure hope so. Ahhhhh. I'm so glad. Mmmmmmm. Oh, you're delicious. I could just do this all night. Mmmmmmmmm....

[licking, wet sounds etc]

Yeah. All right. Ready? Cum for me, baby. Like that. (etc)

[gasping]

Ahhhhhh. Whew. What? What do you mean, enough? But I wasn't done. I want more... (laugh) Ok. Maybe later. We've got all night... and all weekend...

[shifting around, sitting up]

All right. Can you sit up? Just get settled there and... ok. Where were those glasses? Here's yours. There. Let's take a minute to finish these. Then I'll top you up (laugh) and go bring the plates over. (sigh) And then... well, I don't know. It's your picnic. What next? You'll have to let me know what else you need. Hmm? (pause) Oooh, I like the sound of that. Ok. It'll be next on the list. Like I said, we've got all night... (pause) Yes. Whatever you want. (kiss) I love you. I'm sorry we don't get this chance often enough, but I want to always make you feel this good. As much as I can. (kiss) That's right. Yes, always.


End file.
